El silbato
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Taichi sopla para hacer una demostración y el sonido se expande por los rincones, ecos de sensaciones invadiendo el espacio. Repentinamente, tiene toda la atención de Hikari.


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. A HikariCaelum, por su cumpleaños.  
_

* * *

 **El silbato**

Uno

* * *

Yagami Tsuki sirve otro poco de té en su taza y luego vuelve a sentarse en el sofá, con la misma gracia que le imprime a todos sus movimientos. Ella es agua tranquila, un mar en calma. Le gusta la paz de su nuevo hogar, en las afueras. Su casa queda en los límites de una ciudad que crece constantemente y parece que no concuerda con sus alrededores. Lejos de incomodarla, le gusta. Allí puede sentirse dueña del su propio rincón en el mundo.

Haruto, además, se siente bien allí. Él siempre toma las decisiones. Como la de mudarse repentinamente, como la de invitar a su hijo a visitarlos durante la primavera. A ella nunca le ha molestado.

—Lamento que Susumu no haya podido venir —dice su nuera. Hay un suspiro de pena escondido en sus palabras. Tsuki lo reconoce porque lo ha escuchado antes.

—Está bien. Él está ocupado con su trabajo, así debe ser.

Yuuko sostiene a Hikari contra su pecho mientras platican sobre los nuevos arreglos de vivienda. La niña tiene los ojos de su abuelo y Tsuki sonríe a la visión de esos lagos cobrizos que llenan la mirada de la pequeña cuando tiene la suerte de que se encuentren. Taichi es más parecido a Haruto, físicamente, pero es Hikari quién tiene los ojos _Yagami_.

—Ella no ha dicho una palabra en semanas —comenta Yuuko, la preocupación arañando sus palabras cuando nota la atención de Tsuki en su hija menor—. Taichi empezó demasiado pronto y fue imposible callarlo. Hikari apenas dice algo…

La pequeña no se agita en el sonido de su nombre y es tranquila mientras se inclina hacia el aparador, intentando alcanzar algo que llamó su atención muda. Señala intensamente con su pequeña manita y algunos sonidos indefinidos brotan de sus labios en una súplica que no llega a comprender.

Yuuko la acomoda en sus brazos con una mirada sorprendida en su rostro.

—No te preocupes , ya pasará —dice Tsuki y sonríe cuando escucha los pasos emocionados que conoce bien. Son fáciles de reconocer—. Los niños son niños.

—¡Mamá!

—Taichi, no hagas tanto escándalo —lo regaña Yuuko pero Tsuki ve que Hikari gira su rostro para mirar a su hermano con curiosidad. Se pregunta cuánto tardará Taichi en contagiarle su entusiasmo vivo a la pequeña—. ¿qué te he dicho de correr por toda la casa?

La sonrisa de Taichi no se apaga ni un poco y Tsuki se siente sonreír, como si ella le hiciese honor a su nombre y estuviese reflejando la luz del pequeño sol que está en su casa como la luna lo hace con el astro del centro del sistema solar. Ese niño tiene una luz especial, sin duda, y eso le viene del lado de su abuelo. _Tal vez, solo tal vez, lo único que no heredó su nieto de ese lado familiar sean los ojos de cobre._

Taichi sostiene algo en sus manos y se mueve frenéticamente, con la alegría incontenible de un pequeño que ha descubierto un tesoro.

—Mira lo que me regaló el abuelo, ¡son las _goggles_ del valor y la amistad!

Con el cordón enredado en sus manos, Tsuki nota, Taichi les enseña unas gafas de piloto. Ella sabe, exactamente lo que simbolizan. Las goggles le habían pertenecido a un amigo muy querido de su esposo y Yagami Haruto las guardaba con gran cuidado.

—¿Las goggles del...?

—Del valor y la amistad —repite Taichi, completamente embelesado—. Eran de un hombre muy valiente y genial, un héroe. Son para que no me olvide que siempre debo ayudar a mis amigos y que no debo rendirme.

Yuuko le lanza una mirada al padre de su esposo que se ha colado en la sala en silencio. Haruto solo le sonríe.

Tsuki deja que la conmoción hunda sus raíces en su pecho mientras mira las gafas que Taichi sostiene con orgullo. Ella sabe lo que significan para su esposo, el recuerdo de una persona muy importante, de un lazo especial, pero también comprende lo que quiere transmitirle a su nieto.

Ella entiende perfectamente.

—Ven, cariño. Quiero decirte algo —le dice Tsuki a su nieto. Taichi se mueve obedientemente hacia ella, sin perder ni un segundo. Tsuki baja la voz—. Creo que la pequeña Hikari también merece un regalo, ¿no es así?

Taichi parpadea hacia Tsuki, sus ojos abiertos con la sorpresa, y luego se vuelve hacia su hermana pequeña. No sabe que está buscando, no tiene idea si lo encuentra pero cuando se vuelve a mirarla, parece un niño con una misión.

Asiente fervientemente con la cabeza.

Tsuki se inclina un poco más y le dice algo al oído. En completo silencio, Taichi desaparece de la sala y se escabulle a la habitación. Haruto la mira con preguntas en los ojos. Ella no dice nada, porque sabe que él entenderá, y se vuelve hacia Yuuko para seguir con su plática como si nada hubiese cambiado.

 _Es_ _tan_ _maravillosa_ , piensa, _la inocencia_. Taichi tiene grandes cantidades de esa preciosa cualidad reluciendo en su mirada y cuando regresa, le da una sonrisa de complicidad que a Tsuki le empañan los ojos. Él es un pequeño sol en el mundo.

Sus manos juntas encierran un secreto y cuando se acerca a Hikari, es deliberadamente suave en su andar.

—La abuela me dijo que esto es para ti —Taichi extiende sus dedos hasta que la palma de su mano es visible y Yuuko ve un objeto pequeño, que enseguida capta su atención.

Es un silbato.

Hikari, sin embargo, parece empeñada en conseguir algo que está en manos de su abuelo porque es hacia él donde señala.

Taichi, sin preocuparse por ser ignorado por su hermana pequeña, sopla para hacer una demostración y el sonido se expande por los rincones, ecos de sensaciones invadiendo el espacio. Repentinamente, el niño tiene toda la atención de Hikari, que parece maravillada con el sonido.

Tsuki sonríe, alegre, porque su silbato hace _efecto_ todavía.

—Es muy bonito, ¿verdad, Hikari? La abuela dijo que es igual de especial que mis goggles.

—Ese silbato me lo dio alguien muy especial y proviene de un mundo mágico —afirma Tsuki, con toda seriedad. Haruto sonríe ampliamente en las palabras, él sabe cuan ciertas son.

Yuuko sacude la cabeza, convencida que los padres de su esposo son los mejores a la hora de inventarse historias. Recuerda la canción de unos niños que corren por un mundo de monstruos amigables y la forma en la que vuelven a casa. Es la favorita de sus hijos.

Taichi ya no va a soltar los goggles, ella intuye, porque son de su abuelo y son un bien preciado desde ahora y para siempre.

Hikari extiende la mano y se adueña del silbato, como si siempre hubiera sido suyo. Taichi se ríe cuando se lo lleva a la boca y empieza a hacer sonidos que nada se asemejan al que provocó su hermano.

Yuuko imagina, con un deje de frustración, que será aún más difícil hacer que Hikari hable después de ese día.

* * *

 **N/A** : Hikari, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! No es una gran historia (quizás tenga unos pocos capítulos más), mi intención era actualizar Grabados en la luz pero esto es lo que salió y más después de ver _Kokuhaku._ No quería dejar pasar la fecha para saludarte :) ¡Espero que disfrutes mucho de tu día!

Las goggles de Taichi son del valor y la amistad, como en el manga, pero la historia detrás no es igual. El silbato tiene que venir de un mundo mágico ;)


End file.
